Heart Skips A Beat
by jamieofmassdestruction
Summary: "Yes, I am a vampire and no- I don't turn into a giant bat. That would be pretty cool though, wouldn't it?" / NO, they don't all fall in love with each other!


**Hey, guys. I am German so please point out any language/grammar/spelling mistakes (I suck at it :D)**

**Anyways, this is a "Moonlight/Twilight" crossover. I DON'T OWN Josef Kostan, Mick St. John, Beth or any other of the Moonlight characters. I DON'T OWN any of the Twilight characters. **

**Some information before you start reading:**

**Jackson Fitzwilliam, his sister Gloria and her boyfriend William (sound complicated? :D) are all "Moonlight"-vampires. They are my very own, so please be nice to them! Don't worry, Moonlight characters (Josef, Mick…) will play a larger role in later chapters.**

**If anybody is interested in beta reading for me, please send me a pm.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jamie xx**

Chapter 1, "Waking The Demon" (-Bullet For My Valentine)

How the hell had I managed it this time?

Pain.

Well, sort of pain. I could feel it run through my body, through the veins filled with blood that wasn't mine. Paralysing me. Taking my breath away. Even after hundreds of years I just couldn't get used to that awful sensation...silver.

And this time it was all my fault. Any normal person, any _human _would be in a critical condition right now. I hadn't been concentrating just for a second and I had been hit by an approaching a car. It had knocked me off my feet and thrown me onto the cold asphalt. I couldn't blow our cover, now could I? I had to pretend I was badly hurt; lying on the road, bleeding blood that didn't belonged to my body.

In reality, I could have stood up and walked away. Too bad everybody had been watching. Too bad indeed! I could imagine my sister and her boyfriend laughing at me. Vampire run over by car. Har har. Incredibly funny.

Perhaps I could have laughed with them, seen the whole thing as a joke. But lying in the back of the ambulance carting me off to hospital, the nurse or the doctor, I wasn't sure, had stuck a needle inside my arm. Goodness only knows why. Maybe that was normal procedure these days. And man, it hurt! Somewhere somebody must have thought that coating needles with silver would make them sterile or whatever. The moment the silver entered my body it paralysed me, hurting me beyond words. Due to my age I knew how to keep the pain level down, but that didn't make it any less annoying. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't react. It felt _wrong._

The doctor beside me took my hand. I could feel that, but I couldn't yank my hand away like I wanted to. I lay there, staring at the ceiling, eyes unblinking.

"Hello? Could you squeeze my fingers for me please? Just gently."

His voice was pleasant but urgent. He must be getting worried. I hadn't said a word since...well, you know.

"What's his name, Edward?"

Either they were two doctors, or male nurses, or one of the pupils had come for the ride. Perhaps the one driving the car...

"Carlisle...I can't read him." He couldn't _read_ me? What the...? Must be a doctor.

"Edward!" Shocked voice. Boy, things must be going from bad to worse for them. Probably some sort of machine had picked up that my heart didn't actually function properly. To be precise, it didn't work at all. It had stopped beating about 800 years ago.

"We have to get him to hospital quick. Something is wrong. He's not reacting like he should!"

"Something isn't right. I..."

The second person didn't finish the sentence because we had arrived at the hospital.

Still lying on the stretcher they had heaved me on, the paramedics raced me inside.

"Please wait, he's my brother! What happened?" Hallelujah. It was my sister's familiar voice. She was faking shock and tears. I could hear that actually she thought the whole thing was unbelievably amusing. She would me taunting me for centuries to come, I knew. But where had she come from? I could only assume that she had followed the ambulance on foot. Clever her. Now she could help me out of this.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He had an accident...please get out of the way, so that we can treat him as fast as possible. It's in his best interest, believe me."

The first person from the ambulance was calming her down in his soft, kind voice. He sounded very reassuring and I had to think to myself, if this really were dangerous, he would be the doctor I would want to have reassuring my little sis.

Suddenly I was peering into my sister's brown eyes. If only I had enough strength left to give her a message...

My thoughts were blurring. What was...what was wrong...

Silver. Make it go away. Hurts. Not good.

"Jackson? Jackson? Can you hear me?" She sounded genuinely worried now.

A soft groan escaped my lips. It was all I was capable of. The pain had quadrupled, going far beyond anything I had to experience before.

"Jackson, you can talk to me now. The doctors have all gone."

I desperately scrambled around in my head, trying to remember how to move my arms. I must be able to communicate somehow!

It wasn't working. My strength was leaving me. I needed blood. Couldn't move. Needed blood. Silver. Pain.

"What the hell is wrong...god, please tell me you didn't really get hurt. This is some sort of sick joke. Talk to me, brother!"

I must have passed out as we entered the hospital, I couldn't remember a thing. I was beginning to lose the plot a bit here.

I could hear that somebody had entered the room. Judging by the scent it was the second person I had heard speaking in the ambulance.

"Who are you?" asked my sister. Thanks, Gloria, I wanted to know that, too.

"My name is Edward. I'm the one who was driving the car...I'm terribly sorry. This must be horrible for you."

"Indeed it is! Please, tell me what's wrong with him! I heard your father is the doctor who treated him." Hm. Interesting. So it was doctor and son looking after me in the ambulance. If only this blasted pain would disappear...somebody take the needle out of my arm, for crying out loud!

"I'll tell you what I know...his organs don't seem to be working properly. Especially his heart. See this machine here? It's pumping for him right now. But don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Well, I could have told them that about my heart. Duh.

"His heart?" she exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

Before the doctor's son, Edward, could answer I miraculously managed to force another groan out of my throat. Come on sis, you've seen this before. It's called silver and it's poisonous. Get with the programme!

"Jackson!" Gloria was by my side again within a second. She seriously couldn't have any doubts about what was wrong with me, now could she?

"I'll get my father. Don't worry. It will be fine." With that, Edward was gone. I wish I knew what he looked like. His scent was strange.

By now, pain was controlling my thoughts. It was draining me empty. Somebody help me...

"Jackson, can you hear me?" It was the doctor: Edward's father, the ambulance guy.

"Jackson, I know you're in pain, please help me here. Squeeze my fingers just so I know you can hear me."

I would if I could. My breathing was becoming more laboured by the second. I wouldn't be able to stand this much longer.

And then she understood. Praise be to Gloria, my genius sister.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. He's...um...allergic... to, er, you could say- silver. Is there silver on any of the needles?" Allergic? Nice one, sis.

"Not that I can think of...oh, yes! Of course. He stopped reacting as soon as I inserted the needle to stabilise his system. I never thought of an allergy. It must be extremely rare..."

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Take it out! Make it stop!

Oh, holy shit. I wouldn't be able to control my fangs for much longer.

For a vampire, there are two things that are really lethal.

Fire and... silver.

Too much silver in your system and you can't control your teeth anymore; your body craves for blood to fight against the intrusion.

To hell with it all, the moment my teeth came out we would have to leave this place. Our cover would be blown. I just hoped they would pull the needle out in time. Even if they did, there was so much silver in me that it was becoming so hard to breathe. I needed blood more than anything.

"I'm not sure what's worse. I can't be sure which needle to take out. Basically, it's a life and death decision.", said the doctor.

"No, please. His...um...allergic... reaction to silver is probably more dangerous than you know. It's really very rare. Please, hurry up!" Go, Gloria.

It felt like every second was hours long. My vision had a crimson lining around the edges.

"Edward? Were you able to find out which needle contains silver?" asked doctor guy.

"It's this one."

And with that, he pulled it out. Finally, deliciously.

I coughed, spluttered, panted. "Hell." I whispered. Glad that my voice was back.

"Jackson, now squeeze my hand. Is that better?" doctor guy asked me and then turned to my sister. "How have they been treating his allergy?"

I weakly pressed my fingers against the doctor's cool hand. I coughed again and tried to squeeze some more air into my lungs.

Gloria had no clue how to answer the doctor. "You know, I'm not so sure. But it looks like now the needle is out, he's recovering..."

"I..." My voice sounded hoarse, wrong.

"Don't try to talk. Let us do the talking." instructed doctor guy.

"No, it's okay...it's alright now..." The pain was subsiding. I felt so strange. I needed blood. Had to get out of there.

"You really scared me, brother!" I turned my head to look at my sister, Gloria.

"Sorry, sis. Didn't mean to...mean to...worry...you." My speech sounded slurred, weird. I must have been affected more than I thought. Normally I wasn't this vulnerable. Maybe it was because I hadn't had a taste of human blood for the past two weeks.

"This seems to be a miracle recovery!" exclaimed the doctor.

Was Edward still in the room? I didn't feel I had the strength to raise my head from the pillow. I sniffed. Yes, definitely still here. Yet he was standing further away, even though it was him that had pulled the needle out of my arm.

"Thanks, Edward." I mumbled.

Seconds later, I had passed out again. The second time in, oh, I think four hundred years. It doesn't happen to a vampire often that he loses consciousness. This was one of those days.

I woke up again approximately half an hour later. It was too hot.

"Sis?" I asked tentatively.

She was still by my side.

"Jackson. What the hell...?"

I already felt a bit better and sat up on the bed, still breathing pretty heavily.

I looked at her. "I know. God, it was hell. I need blood now. How do I get out?"

She didn't look terribly impressed. "Well, you can start by telling me what happened. You've worried me more than anything in the past 700 years!"

"You _know_ what happened. Silver isn't the healthiest thing to have stuck in your arm for hours!"

"Jackson, you passed out. Twice. Or was that just pretend?"

I couldn't concentrate on the conversation. The room was swimming.

"No- no, it wasn't pretend...Gloria...I feel horrible."

"You look horrible. Here, I brought you something."

She gave me a bottle. Instantly, I smelled it...oh, sweet heaven...

I couldn't drink it fast enough. My fangs were out. Something you couldn't really control when you were drinking blood.

"What..."

It was Edward. I didn't have to look to know. He was standing in the door, probably with a horrified expression on his face. But somehow, right then, I couldn't care less. This was probably due to the fact that a vampire's thoughts are usually a bit muddled when drinking blood. Things that would worry me at other times seemed to vanish when, well, you know…

We would have to move on, disappear. We had done it often enough. Tomorrow Edward would think he had been dreaming. Perhaps he would tell the police, but who would believe him? A strange gothic boy _drinking _human blood? Unthinkable.

I carried on gulping down the life saving liquid. A few minutes more and I didn't want to imagine what would have happened to me.

"Er. It's his favourite drink. It's not what it looks like. It's...blackcurrant juice." Gloria was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, it's not. That...that's human blood." He sounded like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Join the club, Edward.

"Yeah. Or that. Don't look so shocked. It's considered normal in some parts of the world." She was grinning at him now.

I had nearly finished the bottle. Ignoring Edward, I turned to Gloria.

"You got any more?"

"No, sorry, Jackson. Thirsty boy, huh?"

I nodded, sinking back into the pillows. I felt normal again now.

All I needed was my nice cold freezer, some more blood and everything would be perfect.

Edward was still standing in the room, staring at us like we were aliens.

"You...you..." He was lost for words.

For the first time today, I actually looked at him. He didn't look human at all. His scent was strange and everything about him was strange. Then I worked out what had been bugging me for a while - I couldn't hear his heart. What?

"I can't hear your heart!" I was sitting up again, staring at him, trying to understand. "Can you, Gloria?"

"I can't hear _your_ heart!" Edward replied, still looking horrified. Or pained. The look in his eyes...was it..._hungry_?

Puzzled beyond measure, I looked at the bottle and back to him. Haltingly, I got the words out. "You- you- you...um..._want_ some?"

Silently, he shook his head. But the look in his eyes told a different story.

"No seriously- I want to know. You drink it, too?"

Again, he shook his head. Then he nodded, slowly. As if he didn't want to admit. As if it was a crime.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do." This time it was Gloria who spoke. She didn't sound amused anymore.

"I'll be back..." With those words, he vanished out of the room. Within seconds, he was back. With his father. They looked remarkably alike. Same golden eyes, same skin colour. Sort of white.

The doctor guy was obviously confused.

"Jackson, you shouldn't be sitting up, you've had a major accident. Theoretically you should be in a coma right now! I'm glad you called me, Edward."

Gloria had decided that she had enough.

"Come on, Jackson. Let's go."

"Certainly, sister." Gingerly I twisted round, tearing out various needles and bits of equipment.

"No, stop, stop!" The doctor's strong hands were suddenly around my wrists, pushing me back into the bed.

Somehow, in the scuffle, the bottle fell to the ground. Spilling the remaining contents onto the floor. Blood spread out on the tiles.

The doctor took a step back, horror in his eyes.

Edward spoke up. "That's what I meant to show you, Carlisle. This is something we have never seen before."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" demanded Gloria.

Edward stared long and hard at both of us. "Tell me. Are you...human?"

"How can we trust you?" I wanted to know. "Why should we tell you anything?"

Carlisle was looking from us to his son and back again, bewildered. "Edward?"

"It's okay, Carlisle." Then, looking at us: "Would you be more comfortable to tell us about yourselves if we met somewhere different? Do you have family? We could compromise."

I was totally confused. I couldn't make sense out of this. What was happening here? "No, I mean, Edward- what exactly do you want to know? As far as we're concerned, we'll just disappear. Tomorrow you'll think you've dreamt this all." And so will I, I thought to myself...

"Edward? Carlisle?" A new voice, high and female. A girl entered the room. She had the same golden eyes and the same skin. What was going on? Was I hallucinating?

"Who are they, Edward? Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Can somebody tell _**me**_ what's going on?" I exploded.

There we all were, staring at each other, every single one of us as confused as the next. It was like we were all actors in the wrong play and none of us knew the words.

"Can you read them, Alice?"

"Search my head, Edward, that's why I came. You suddenly disappeared!"

I definitely needed more blood. The silver had made me feel weak and vulnerable.

I passed my hand over my brow. "This is killing my head."

Gloria reacted concerned. "Jackson? You okay?"

"No...need...God, I need..." I stared at my fingers as they started to shake. So that's what an injection of silver and lack of blood did to you. I had been too careful over the years for this ever to happen. My sister had certainly never seen me in this state before.

Despite the strange atmosphere in the room, the doctor guy, Carlisle, tried to help. "Perhaps we should reconnect the machines, now don't you think?" He spoke as if to a small child.

I couldn't answer. The room was spinning around my head by now.

Gloria answered for me. "You have no clue what he needs, doctor. He needs blood and he needs it now. You nearly poisoned him!"

"He needs blood?" exclaimed Alice. I figured that was her name, as Edward had referred to her as Alice before…

I couldn't see properly anymore. The crimson was back. Everything, including my thoughts, was going all blurry again. I had never been this thirsty before.

Gloria was right in front of me, staring into my eyes. She looked as if she didn't like what she was seeing.

I could see tears in her eyes.

"Jackson, please...please, tell me what's wrong. Is it just blood? What is it, dearest brother?"

Then she spun around to yell at the doctor, Carlisle. "What have you done? He's dying!"

No, I wasn't dying. It didn't feel like dying. I tried to tell her that, but the words wouldn't come out right.

"I wasn't to know…" The doctor's alarm device thing on his belt started beeping at us. Some sort of other emergency somewhere.

"I have to go, Edward- take care of this!" With that, he was gone.

Gloria glared at the two remaining people in the room, Edward and the girl, Alice. "What do you still want here?"

Edward had obviously decided to try and solve the situation calmly.

"We don't mean you any harm. Can we talk about this?"

"No- not as long as my brother is dying because of YOUR father, you moron!" She was really crying now.

Yet another person walked into the room. I could smell her, sweet human, if only she came near enough for me to get my teeth into her…but it wasn't to be.

"Hey, what are you lot doing here? This is an intensive care patient. Visiting time is long since over. If you could all please step out of the room, now!" It was a nurse and she didn't sound very happy.

Gloria protested. "This is my brother, I won't leave him!"

"I can understand that. I know for a fact that he will get better soon if you let him do so in peace!" Her voice was a bit softer now, but she didn't relent until they had all left me, lying there, on my own…suffering.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed until_**she**_ came. But come she did and her scent was like nothing on earth. It provoked in me a desire so longing that I had enough strength to sit up.

It was a shy human girl, standing in the doorway, looking a bit lost.

When she saw that she had disturbed me, what she thought was a patient recovering from a major operation or something, she blushed bright red. Delicious red.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot…" She was leaving. NO!

"No, no, no, no please don't leave…don't go…" I managed to stop her just in time.

"But…"

"Please help me. I need help. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have to-" I coughed once, twice.

Slowly she was walking towards my bed.

"What's the matter?" She sounded wary, confused. "I think I'll get the nurse."

"No, I'll explain- please, help me. I'm not asking you to understand, just…" I grabbed her hand. She hadn't run away yet, so far, so good.

I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was stunning. Someone I would have asked out on a date. She sound of her heart beating was driving me frantic.

"Please- give me some of your blood?"

She snatched her arm away: "WHAT?"

Without waiting any longer I let my instincts take over.

She stopped struggling as my teeth sank into her wrist. I had heard often enough that this was an enjoyable experience for humans- for some reason. Better than sex, some said. Better than anything.

She groaned and I figured that she was having a similar experience to me. It didn't sound like she was in pain.

Had to stop. An annoying, nagging voice in my head was telling me to stop. I didn't want to listen.

_You'll kill her._

It was an enormous effort, tearing myself away from her, but I managed. I panted, groaned. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry!"

She sunk into the chair that was next to my bed, the one Gloria had sat in earlier on.

"What was THAT?" She stared at me.

"I can't tell you. I have to go."

My senses were back. I felt right again. What on earth did I think I was doing, feeding on the next best human that happened to come my way? I would just have to hope that she would forget the whole thing.

"No, you- you bit me! I can't believe you actually did that! Did you drink…?"

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

She looked a bit traumatised.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh my god, I'm so incredibly sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, actually you didn't hurt me, I don't think." she replied. She examined her wrist. "But how did you? I mean, that was…wow, it was…"

She had passed out. Oh, shit. I had drunk too much. Now what?

I licked the wound on her wrist to make it close. Then I gathered her up in my arms and jumped out of the window. I would take her home with me, contact Gloria and then make sure the got better. Then she would tell me where she lived and everything would be fine.

Or so I hoped….

**I am very open for constructive criticism, as I have no idea if my writing is as bad as hell …so, I would appreciate reviews, even if it is just to let me know that you are reading my story.**

**I put a lot of work into this, by the way ;) If it's terrible, please tell me so.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
